Broly vs. Augus
Description Which mighty combatant known for their spiky hair, pure white eyes, overly-sized muscles, and a strong desire to find and destroy foes worthy enough for their strength shall take the win in this destructive brawl to the death? Interlude Hiro: Many times in fiction, we see villains so powerful and challenging, we can't help but think that our hero has at long last met his match. These two villains in particular are great examples of this trope and they love nothing else more than fighting, just because they can. MBStarscream: Broly, the Saiyan of legend... Hiro: And Augus, the demigod of greed. I'm Hiro Hamada. MBStarscream: I'm MBStarscream. Hiro: And it's our job to examine both warriors' strength, abilities, weapons, and weaknesses to see who would win in a fight. Broly Hiro: Broly was born in Age 737, during the period of intense turmoil between Frieza and the Saiyans. At birth, his most curious feature was his inordinate power level of 10,000. This anomaly meant that by birth, Broly's power had already been close to that of Bardock and King Vegeta at the time of their deaths. In the Saiyan delivery room where he rested, Broly was tormented by the constant crying of his neighbor, Kakarot. Kakarot's crying affected Broly's psychological state of mind, causing him to hold a subconscious grudge against him. The two infants would not meet again for almost three decades. MBStarscream: Because of Broly's incredible power, King Vegeta feared the possible threat that Broly would pose to his empire, so he struck Paragus down and straight up stabbed Broly in the chest before leaving the two to die together. When Planet Vegeta went ka-boom, Broly ascended and used his powers to shield himself and his father. Ironically, the destruction of Planet Vegeta had been orchestrated by Frieza for exactly the same reason why King Vegeta tried to execute Broly earlier: Due to fear of the Legendary Super Saiyan rising up and overthrowing him. Broly then stuck with his father as Paragus plotted revenge against King Vegeta and the royal family for the sentence they passed on them. Hiro: As Broly developed, it became clear to Paragus that King Vegeta was not unjustified in trying to kill him. Broly's behavior became more maniacal and erratic as he matured, due to his power and the traumatic events during his infancy. One such consequence of this was when Broly punched Paragus in the face and blinded him in the left eye. Fearing for his own safety but still unwilling to kill Broly, Paragus used a ring as a special control device to keep Broly under restraint. Paragus narrowly managed to survive adorning Broly with the ring; Broly's calmness vanished as soon as he noticed the crown that Paragus tried to place on his forehead. MBStarscream: After successfully doing so, Paragus launched a plan to use Earth as a base of operations for universal domination and to take revenge on Vegeta by luring him to a planet doomed to be destroyed by a giant comet. During this time, he also used Broly to destroy the remaining planets in the South Area, such being the main cause of the realization of disturbance in the universe from King Kai; this caused him to contact Goku and inform him of the Super Saiyan threat. Hiro: Like virtually any warrior in the Dragon Ball universe, Broly possesses the power of ki, a tangible energy source that resides in all living beings in the universe. Broly's ki grants him superhuman strength, speed and durability, along with the power of energy manipulation. Along with firing off energy attacks, he can transform his ki into devastating attacks, like the Eraser Cannon, a large orb of green energy that can annihilate all in its path. MBStarscream: The Powered Shell is a defensive mechanism that can shield Broly from almost anything. On the very day he was born, the technique was durable enough to protect both him and his father from Frieza's Supernova attack, Planet Vegeta going ka-boom, and even the vacuum of space. Hiro: As a Saiyan, Broly also possesses the Zenkai, meaning that Broly will grow more powerful upon being healed after any fight. Broly takes it even further by the fact that he can actually increase in power during a fight. MBStarscream: Broly is shown to have an enhanced healing factor compared to normal Saiyans. As a baby he quickly healed from being stabbed through the stomach, after "exploding" from energy at the end of his first appearance he managed to heal his own wounds quickly, and after having his heart and the rest of his body explode when he was forced into the sun at the end of his second appearance, he managed to regenerate and gain Saiyan Power, attaining a Super Saiyan 3 form. Hiro: Broly also possesses superhuman senses even greater then that of a normal Saiyan, being able to hear Goten's cries under several tons of ice. He even has a sixth sense which allows him to sense the life energy of other living creatures. He can force enemies away with the Explosive Wave, do even more damage with its upgraded version the Super Explosive Wave, and possesses powerful telekinesis. MBStarscream: Like most other Saiyans, Broly possesses the ability to transform. Due to the mind control crown forced upon him by his father Paragus, Broly possess a weakened state of Super Saiyan. It was also heavily implied that this was the form Broly was in when he significantly damaged Shamo and presumably the rest of the South Area upon being adorned with the crown at Paragus' command. Hiro: During Broly's first psychotic outburst wherein he pursued Goku, he transformed into a Super Saiyan, although his appearance in the form differed as a result of his crown restraint. In this mind-controlled Super Saiyan form, Broly's muscles swell slightly, his hair assumes a neon blue hue with purple tint, and his skin pigment is dulled. Additionally, he does not gain as much power as he would in his true Super Saiyan form - this form is called Super Saiyan (A type). Despite his power being suppressed Broly is still exceptionally powerful, able to take both a kick directly to his neck followed by a powerful energy blast to Broly's back from Super Saiyan Second Grade Vegeta, both of which have no effect whatsoever. MBStarscream: In addition, during his fight with Goku, his power also gradually increased in this state in a more dramatic manner, such being demonstrated when, prior to his being knocked into a lake, Goku kicked him hard enough to have Broly reel backwards, yet later when Goku managed to kick Broly in self-defense and later when punching him in the face, Broly was completely unaffected save for slightly bloodying his mouth in the former instance. Hiro: In Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, just before transforming into the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly becomes a green haired Super Saiyan (C type). In Broly - Second Coming, Broly's regular golden haired Super Saiyan transformation makes its full onscreen debut. This form is referred to as Super Saiyan (C type). Also, from what is shown of Broly's regular Super Saiyan form, he is strong enough to take down Goten and Trunks as Super Saiyans without much effort, as evidenced by how easily he knocks Goten and Trunks out of their Super Saiyan forms at one point in the battle. MBStarscream: But when Broly really wants to get serious, he goes Legendary Super Saiyan. ''' '''As the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly's strength and speed extraordinarily excel that of any Super Saiyan shown previously. Broly's height and muscle mass also increase by a great amount after transforming; the former reaching 9'0" in height. His power level also rises on several occasions found throughout the film, though whether this is caused by the form or if it is simply Broly increasing his power level is up to debate. Hiro: Additionally, the irises and pupils in his eyes disappear, and his hair changes to a light-green color. In addition, although it has superficial similarities to the Super Saiyan Third Grade form, it also possessed tremendous speed, with the Daizenshuu 6 even stating that his speed in this form was "Ultra-First Class", which was demonstrated with his effortlessly dodging rapid attacks from a combined front of both Goku and Piccolo at one point, as well as a clothesline maneuver he performed on Goku late in their battle. This form is also one that it is genetically unique to Broly (and his clone Bio-Broly) due to being a birth-given power. Since the power level in this form is so vast, Broly has been shown to take extremely powerful attacks without so much as flinching, such as a point-blank Kamehameha from Goku. MBStarscream: Broly showcases his strength in this form by destroying Planet Shamo with a single energy sphere. The form's effectiveness is shown in full force as he fought two Super Saiyan Full Powers, two Super Saiyan Second Grades, and a Super Namekian all at the same time while remaining in control of the whole fight, with his opponents being unable to hurt him in the least. It was not until Goku uses the channeled ki of Gohan, Piccolo, Future Trunks and Vegeta that Broly is beaten for the first time in this form. Hiro: He reappears on Earth during Broly - Second Coming, where Gohan can hardly hold his own against the Legendary Super Saiyan. In his Super Saiyan 2 transformation, Gohan is able to inflict some damage to Broly, but not enough to shift the battle in his favor. During the battle, Broly is also capable of surviving lava as a Legendary Super Saiyan using a shield, as shown when he emerges from a lava pool shortly after Gohan tricked him into being caught in it in a last ditch effort of defeating him. MBStarscream: When powering up to his maximum Super Saiyan power in this state Broly's hair changes from a green color to the golden glow of an ordinary Super Saiyan. He uses this fully powered enhancement at the end of his battle with Goku in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan and throughout his entire appearance as a Legendary Super Saiyan in Broly - The Second Coming. ''' Hiro: But while Broly might seem unstoppable, he's anything but. Broly's love for fighting and brutality makes him beat down his opponents, but not quickly kill them unless they become too dangerous as shown to his reaction to the Amped Goku, and he is also arrogant in the Legendary Super Saiyan form, for reasons apparent though. '''MBStarscream: The more powerful Broly becomes, the more irrational and savage he becomes, making him much more dangerous, but at the same time making him less controllable and even giving him disregards for his own safety. Plus, he could implode of his ki is held in for too long, strategy can be used against him, and a lot of his feats are questionable and heavily debated, like "Was Gohan SSJ2? Did he really destroy a galaxy in one shot?", all those questions. Hiro: Regardless, it doesn't take effort for Broly to wipe the floor with some of Dragon Ball's strongest warriors; no matter who he goes up against, this Legendary Super Saiyan is always able to hold the advantage in combat, making him a lethal and dangerous foe for any being to contend with. Broly: I do what needs to be done. What do you expect... from a true freak?! manically Augus Hiro: Augus was originally a rogue demigod warrior who lived in the mountainous areas defeating large Gohma and various warriors in his pursuit to find a worthy fighter. After easily defeating a large Gohma, Augus proclaimed his dissatisfaction and desire for a stronger opponent, but was suddenly approached by Deus, a newly-appointed Guardian General at the time. Augus assumed Deus of coming to avenge an Eight Guardian General he had murdered in a fight in the past, but Deus described it as not his intention and instead asked Augus to join him and become one of the Eight Guardian Generals. MBStarscream: Not interested due to his belief he was too strong to be a General, Augus derided Deus, saying he didn't want to be in the same ranks as weaklings, which caused Deus to attempt to use force to make Augus join him. After an arduous fight, with each marveling at each other's skill, Augus let the match settle as a draw and promised to join as long as the fights were as interesting as the one with Deus. Hiro: Deus promised battles aplenty and described his dedication to the purification of the Gohma, something according to Augus no one in the history of Shinkoku has attempted. Excited, Augus eagerly join Deus' ranks as a General. At a later point, Augus was once the mentor of Asura and Yasha as well as a good friend. They spent much time together fighting and training and formed a close bond. However, Asura never understood his master's lust for fighting his entire life. MBStarscream: After Asura was labeled a traitor and their regroup reconfigured into the Seven Deities, though he never supported Deus's goal as he saw it to be folly, Augus faced him centuries later and admitted that he saw his pupil to be a worthy opponent. Augus himself was no pushover either, as we will discuss now. Hiro: As one of the elite fighters and one of the strongest members of the Seven Deities and the Former Eight Guardian Generals, Augus is immortal to the ravages of time and possesses superhuman strength, speed, durability, and endurance. As the former master of Asura and Yasha,' '''Augus displays exceptional and-to-hand combat skills. He dislikes the use of mantra attacks because he believes a true warrior is above such techniques. '''MBStarscream: However, he is able to charge his blows with his mantra, with his skill allowing him to kill the previous General of Greed, slain many enemies without ever having to draw his sword, and he had repeatedly defeated Asura in their spars. In their final battle, Augus was able to fight Six Armed Vajra Asura head-on despite Asura having the advantage of six arms before Augus eventually unsheathed Wailing Dark.' Hiro: Augus has massive physical strength that allowed him to even rival Asura in combat, and was able send him flying with a mere punch and match his incredible strength even when he was in Six Armed Vajra Asura. He was also able to flick away a Gohma Crusher with nothing but an upward thumb flick. During the time when he was Asura's mentor, he headbutted Asura which knocked him to the ground so hard it produced a shockwave. MBStarscream: Augus was equally immensely durable, as he brushed off a direct hit from Asura's attacks multiple times and managed to stay alive for some time after his abdomen had been torn by his own sword before dying. Augus was able to catch Asura off guard by appearing before him in the blink of an eye several times and could evenly keep up with his punching speed despite Asura's advantage of having six arms. Hiro: Although Augus mentioned he dislikes using mantra, he still uses it sometimes for additional power. He is able to charge his blows with mantra to generate ascending waves, and such as the other demigods, Augus had longevity and was unable to age. Furthermore, he could also survive in areas such as outer space or the moon without any form of discomfort. He also couldn't be killed by normal means and can only be destroyed by other deities or the Gohma. MBStarscream: Augus' greatest weapon is a mystical sword named 'Wailing Dark', which he only draws against an opponent he deems sufficiently powerful and skilled; in Augus' lifetime, only Deus and Asura have qualified as such. He is able to wield the sword so effectively as of being capable of evenly matching Deus wielding his Nunchaku with his sword, although Deus likely held back to not kill him as he intended to recruit him, and forcing Six Armed Vajra Asura back to his original form before finally being barely defeated. Hiro: His sword has incredible cutting and piercing power, and is also incredibly durable: it raised up a giant chunk of the Moon with a single slice, and pierced through the Earth itself during Augus' battle with Asura. With Wailing Dark, Augus can generate enormous slashes and waves of energy that travel vertically or horizontally above the ground and can slice everything in its path, and varies between a single wave slash or split energy slashes. His sword also it has the ability to extend its blade to impossibly long lengths to the point that it can pierce through a whole planet from one end to the other in a few seconds. MBStarscream: However, despite the absolute power of using his sword, Wailing Dark can be broken if a powerful enough force manages to damage it. Additionally, Augus will often overlook important aspects of a battle in order to get to the more satisfying idea of fighting the enemy and Augus is actually blind, but the glow his eyes emit keeps them from being seen. Hiro: But Augus has proven himself to be a nearly unstoppable fighter. Anyone capable of going toe-to-toe with Asura himself easily makes for quite a deadly opponent, so battling with the demigod of greed isn't what I would call a good idea. Augus: This will do. It's just you and me. Time to raise some hell! Fatal Fiction Mario flips a coin. Hiro: Well, Broly has Augus outclassed in terrain, but will that be enough against Asura's former mentor? MBStarscream: Hiro, you do remember what happened the last time we did this sort of thing, don't you? Hiro: I'm just as haunted by that day as you are Starscream, but be assured that this is gonna be totally different. MBStarscream: Our faces would've looked totally different had they got their hands on us... ---- Inside a canyon on Earth A tall muscular man with a sword and sheath attached to his back dragged the corpse of a man with dark spiky hair. As he looked up to the skies, a booming noise came from the clouds above, and a gargantuan figure landed in front of him, forming a massive crater in the ground. The man curiously approached the crater, then leaped back in fright as the figure charged out of it in a rage. "Bastard, he was mine to fight and kill!" the figure shouted with primal fury. Augus '''only smirked and paced in a circle, observing his fuming foe. "Hmm, you didn't miss much." He said. "He barely even put up a fight. Trust me when I tell you this, boy: He just would've wasted your time." As he walked away, '''Broly '''conjured a ki blast from his palm, striking Augus in the back of his head. The demigod turned to face the furious Saiyan and narrowed his eyes. "So you wish to fight, do you?" He questioned. Broly's response was to run at Augus as the demigod turned around. Augus threw a single punch while Broly went for a powerful right hook. The result of their fists colliding with the force of runaway freight trains was a shockwave sent across the canyon. Augus then proceeded to uppercut Broly into the air. Broly landed safely on his feet as Augus unsheathed his sword known as Wailing Dark. "This is gonna hurt!" he taunted as the two combatants entered their own combat stances. '''FIGHT! Augus lifted his blade into the air, summoning vast amounts of Mantra, and swung it down on Broly with both hands. Broly dodged the attack with a sidestep, but Augus followed up by kneeing the Saiyan in the chest, sending Broly tumbling down a ravine that emptied into an open valley with small mountains blanketing the horizon. As Broly got to his feet, he saw Augus sprinting towards him, the demigod of greed thrusting Wailing Dark in Broly's chest. Broly grabbed the blade and ripped it out of his body, pulling a surprised Augus towards him and slamming him onto the ground, the earth shaking from the impact. Broly approached Augus as the latter stood up while sheathing his sword. "You're stronger than I thought." he inquired. Augus growled as he placed his hand on Wailing Dark, the blade glowing bright with a red and orange aura. "How's this ''for power?" he muttered before unleashing a series of various slashes that sent shockwaves and columns of Mantra energy in Broly's direction. Broly crossed his arms and screamed as the ground around and behind him exploded. Sheathing his sword again, Augus surveyed the clouds of dust and dirt. That was when he noticed a glowing green barrier surrounding Broly. Augus growled as the former Space Pirate laughed from behind the protection of his energy shield. "Only a coward hides behind a shield!" The demigod jumped high into the air, holding his sword with an inverted two-hand grip. Broly's shield vanished as he flew into the sky, just barely dodging Augus' mighty swing. Unfortunately for Broly, Augus countered with a jump punch to the Saiyan's face, sending him rocketing backwards from the sheer force of the blow. "I sense a great power within you, boy!" shouted Augus. "Why not make use of it?" Broly looked up, cracking a devious smile. "I don't need my full power to defeat someone as weak as your''self." That comment angered Augus into charging Broly with Wailing Dark held at the ready. Broly blocked his swing while using his Lariat technique on Augus, slapping his adversary across the face twice before trapping Augus in a bear hug, his grip getting tighter by the second. Augus struggled to break free until Broly dropped his weakened foe and started blasting him up close with his Eraser Shot Cannon. Augus swung Wailing Dark blindly, knocking the attack behind him. Broly sarcastically clapped his hands as Augus glared a big hateful hole right through him. "Well done, demigod! Show me what you are truly capable of!" Augus cracked his jaw and knuckles simultaneously. "Don't get cocky now. I have powers you cannot even begin to imagine!" The former mentor of Asura the Destructor slammed his foe into the ground, throwing his arms to his sides as he accessed his full power. "This is my potential. Now tremble before me as I impale your heart on my blade!" All he got was laughter from the arrogant Saiyan. "You really think you're the only one with THAT kind of power?!" Augus stared before Broly let out a roar as storm clouds appeared above the combatants. The ground shook and cracked like glass. Augus appeared to have shrunk in size as Broly emerged in his ultimate form: Legendary Super Saiyan. "THIS ''IS WHAT POWER IS!" Augus heaved Wailing Dark over his head, charging it with Mantra energy, and then unleashed a blind flurry of slashes. Broly flew between the columns and dive-bombed Augus, crashing into his chest with both feet. The Eight Generals member retaliated in the form of thrusting Wailing Dark through Broly's stomach, spilling blood all over him. Broly simply ignored the blade that was stabbing into his body and proceeded to pummel Augus into the ground before kicking him into the air. The Saiyan flew just above Augus and sent him plummeting to earth with a fully charged ki blast. Wailing Dark embedded itself in a large rock formation behind the two fighters. Broly slowed his approach, surprised to see Augus alive. He taunted him with, "Seems like you've lost your toy. What now, old man?" Augus chuckled. "I don't need that sword, boy. I only use it when I want someone to feel like they're special, like they're worthy enough for my might." Without another word, Saiyan and demigod charged at each other. Augus blocked a punch from Broly before knocking his younger opponent back. Augus blinded Broly with a Mantra blast to the face right when he was about to shake out of his disorientation, further stunning the villain. Speeding past Broly in an instant, Augus grabbed Wailing Dark and turned to face Broly. His sword swung through the air, leaving a long, thick laceration on Broly's chest. Augus then thrust Wailing Dark through Broly's sternum, the blade protruding from his back. Broly cried out in agonizing pain as blood poured through his mouth. Augus lifted Wailing Dark and Broly into the air as he jumped off the ground. As demigod and Saiyan entered the far outer atmosphere, Augus spun Wailing Dark behind his head, pointing it back down to Earth as he and Broly fell at increasing speeds. "Now you'll be buried with my blade and this pathetic planet!" Augus shouted as he rammed Broly on top of a mountain. Wailing Dark dug deeper into the Earth before piercing the other side, molten hot lava erupting from both sides. Augus retracted his sword, ripping it from Broly's chest. "That was fun." Augus sheathed his sword and began to walk away in search of another battle. An Eraser Cannon tore Augus' body open. When the demigod spun around, Broly was standing before him, his wounds healing instantly. "Impossible!" Broly gave him a shit-eating grin. As Broly charged, Augus swung Wailing Dark again, but Broly dodged the sword and started beating the demigod with his fists. Broly then tossed Augus into the air and jumped in front of him, blasting Asura's teacher with an Eraser Shot Volley. Augus crashed on the ground just as Broly spun in the air, roundhouse kicking Augus through a large rock formation. Broly then grabbed Augus by his hair and threw him into the sky. Augus left the atmosphere and crashed on the surface of the Moon. Broly smiled evilly upon seeing the explosion and began to proclaim his victory, only to sense that Augus was still alive. He looked up at the sky as Augus came diving down, thrusting Wailing Dark into Broly's shoulder. Taken by surprise, Broly groaned, turning just in time to see Augus slam into him with an uppercut fully charged with Mantra. Broly wrapped his hands around Augus' head before slamming him head-first in the ground, then throwing him over his shoulders. "You're no match for me!" Said Augus as he recovered. "I am a demigod and you are nothing but a child! You have great power at your disposal, yet you use it immaturely! Join me, boy, and I can teach you things you can't possibly fathom!" Broly's unimpressed reply was, "I tried being a slave once, and it didn't work." Augus charged Wailing Dark with Mantra energy, preparing to strike down Broly with one final strike. "Then you can die as a failure!" Broly stood in place as Augus ran towards him, swinging Wailing Dark with both hands. The Saiyan caught the sword in his hand, causing Augus' expression to shift from rage to terror. Broly then snapped Wailing Dark in half while blasting Augus in the face with an Eraser Cannon. The demigod bounced deep down into a ravine, Broly descending after him. "You said you were a demigod," Broly said as he struck Augus in the face. "But I survived the destruction of my home planet in my '''INFANCY!'" He threw Augus over his head... "I destroyed planets as an ADOLESCENT!" ...kicked him in the stomach... "Tell me..." ...grabbed Augus' neck tightly with a single hand... "WHAT ARE ''YOU ''CAPABLE OF?!" ...and flew high into the sky, the two nearing the edge of the far upper atmosphere. Broly let his foe float away from him as he conjured an Omega Blaster in his hand. "BEHOLD THE TRUE '''POWER OF A GOD!" Those were the last words that Augus would ever hear before the energy ball sent him flying into the Moon. The massive explosion that ensued obliterated Augus and the Moon into nothingness. Augus of the Seven Deities had fallen. '''FATALITY! Results MBStarscream: Guess we don't need that bunker after all. Hiro: Augus' greater amount of experience, Wailing Dark, immense power and insane feats were tough to compete with, but Broly had him beat in every way. For attack potency, Broly destroyed entire sectors of the Southern Galaxy even while being restrained, putting him near Solar System level even disregarding his Legendary Super Saiyan form, whereas Augus barely exceeds planetary destruction. MBStarscream: He's much stronger, faster and more durable as well, outclassing a heavily restricted non-canon Frieza, who lifted up a massive rock which weighs about 12,000 tons with extreme ease, flying at MFTL speeds even when restricted, and tanking a fully powered Kamehameha blast from Goku without a scratch. ''' Hiro: Another thing is how Broly and Augus were killed. It took the combined might of three Saiyans with fully charged Super Kamehamehas that sent him into the Sun to ultimately end his threat in comparison to Augus, who was killed by Asura using his own sword against him without arms. Both fighters could be arrogant and overconfident, but Broly had the powers and abilities over Augus, with a greater range and wider arsenal of attacks. '''MBStarscream: Augus only had Wailing Dark, some martial arts skills and will use Mantra if necessary, but even then he abhors using it, believing a true warrior should rely on his power and might in battle. He would certainly hold his own, but once LSSJ Broly came in, it was to the moon with Augus. Hiro: Broly wins. Advantages Broly (Winner) * Stronger * Faster * More durable * Superior attack potency * Greater range * Wider arsenal of attacks Polls Who would you be rooting for? Broly Augus Both Do you agree with the results? Yes No Both should've won Category:What-if Fatal Fictions Category:Video Game VS Anime/Manga Theme Category:Villain VS Villain Theme Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Anti-Hero VS Villain Theme Category:Video Games VS Movies Theme Category:Completed What-If? Fatal Fictions